


[卡带]把喜欢踢人的家伙拷起来强迫腿交

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]把喜欢踢人的家伙拷起来强迫腿交

「你这个习惯真的该改改了。」

卡卡西在带土背上换了个舒服点的姿势，趴在他耳边幽幽地说。

带土还能说什么，他在心里又一次沉痛忏悔了一遍自己的错误，垂着头小心翼翼地向他道歉：「我知道，我会改的，对不起，真的对不起……还痛吗？」

「你觉得呢？」

「……对不起！！！！！」

下午的体术对练中，带土在双手被牢牢压制，完全无力反抗，只能向卡卡西认输的情况下，作出了垂死挣扎。

他悬在空中的两腿胡乱蹬着，膝盖狠狠撞向了卡卡西的裆部，卡卡西当时就闷哼一声软倒在了地上。

都是男人，带土完全可以想象出那种疼痛。

他简直不是人！！！他怎么可以对卡卡西做出这种事！！！

要是卡卡西的下身从此再也不能用了……他……他这辈子都不会原谅自己的……

当时旁观他们对练的忍者，但凡是男人，一个个的脸都青了，纷纷手忙脚乱地过来扶卡卡西。他们之中绝大多数的人都用正义的眼神怒视带土，小声教训他：「再怎么不想认输，你也不能用这种阴招啊。」

带土简直百口莫辩，恨不得以死谢罪。

他真的不是故意的，他从小就有这个坏习惯，在体术训练中会无意识地踢人，这是近似身体本能一类的东西。他有试着努力改过，但是一直没有什么成效。

……直到今天，卡卡西倒在他面前，成了一个下场惨烈的牺牲品，带土觉得是时候下定决心一定要改掉这个臭毛病了。

他背着卡卡西把他送回家，搀着他让他好好躺到床上，又跑去厨房为他倒了一杯水。卡卡西把头转向一边，一脸虚弱：「我不想喝……」

「还在疼？」带土不由得放轻声音，生怕吓到了他，柔声细气地对他说，「伤得这么重啊……我帮你看看吧？」

他其实想说「我帮你揉揉」或者「我帮你吹吹」，转念一想卡卡西伤在老二……这种平时看起来很正常的话不知道为什么突然显得十分微妙。

他帮卡卡西脱了裤子，仔细一看发现没有明显的外伤，不过好像是有点发红。他在衣服上擦了擦手，虽然很不想去碰别的男人的老二，但想想卡卡西会变成这样都是他的错，他还是鼓起勇气，勇敢地伸出手轻轻碰了碰卡卡西的阴茎：「怎么样？有感觉吗？」

他忍着羞耻，结结巴巴地追问了一句：「还、还能用吗？」

开什么玩笑，卡卡西可是木叶万千少女的梦，要是就这样被他废了，带土不敢想象那些梦碎的少女会对他这个罪魁祸首做出什么。

「你别碰……」卡卡西皱着眉拍开了他的手，他往自己腰后垫了个枕头，盯着带土若有所思地问，「带土，你想改掉乱踢人的习惯对吧？」

「……嗯。」

「我有一个方法……既可以帮你改正，也可以试试我还能不能硬。」

「嗯？」

卡卡西对他招了招手让他过来，带土毫无防备地走过去，结果卡卡西不知道从哪里摸出一副手铐，咔的一声把他的两手牢牢拷在了一起。

「向拷问部借的，有封禁查克拉的功效，现在你只能靠体术用不了忍术了。」卡卡西说。

「哦……哦。」

为什么他好像早有准备？带土来不及深思，卡卡西牵着他的手铐将他扯过来，一把扒掉了他的裤子。

「喂！卡卡西！」

带土本能地绷紧身体，想要一脚踹过去，硬生生地忍住了：「你想干嘛？」

卡卡西解释说：「这样更容易让你不安吧？你要学会在这种情况下抑制冲动。」

……有点道理。

带土强迫自己放松下来，忍着别扭等待着他接下来的动作。谁知卡卡西把他按到床上，将他的双腿并在一起，居然把性器插进他的两腿中间贴着他的腿根抽插起来。他的阴茎和带土的阴茎挤在一起互相摩擦着，这种奇妙的感受让带土腾地一下烧红了脸。

「你、你、啊……！」带土大腿内侧的柔嫩肌肤很快被磨得红了一大片，他的阴茎也在这种刺激下颤颤巍巍地翘了起来，「你，你做什么……」

「测试我的下半身还能不能用。」卡卡西垂着银白长睫平静地说。带土张了张嘴，想问你为什么不用手，可是卡卡西会受伤本来就是他的错，他要拿他测试，用他的哪个部位都是理所应当的……算了，随他吧。

这样插了一会，带土惊喜地发现卡卡西也硬了。还能用！！！还能用的！！！！！他比卡卡西还高兴，差点喜极而泣，就是不知道为什么卡卡西明明硬了却没有停下，仍然让他用大腿紧紧夹着他的阴茎。

……卡卡西会这么做肯定是有原因的。也是，都硬了，一时之间找不到女人，他也没有女朋友，他能怎么办呢？带土在心里拼命为他找着借口，红着脸默许了卡卡西用他的腿自慰的行为，没有出声阻止。

他的长腿不停地打着颤，如果卡卡西没有用力压住他的小腿，带土又要忍不住踢他了。他的马眼颤巍巍地流出了一点晶莹的液体，和卡卡西的前列腺液混在一起顺着腹股沟淌下来，把股间染得滑溜溜的，让卡卡西的抽插变得越来越顺畅。看着时机差不多了，卡卡西分开他的双腿，把他的小腿架在臂弯里，指尖蘸了一点淫水，往他微张的粉色穴口中捅进了一根手指。

「唔唔唔……！！」

「不要踢我哦，带土，现在的我是躲不开的。」卡卡西专心致志地玩弄着他窄小的后穴，长指在里面进进出出，逐渐被殷红的穴肉吮得水淋淋的，「要是被你踢到不得了的地方，这次我恐怕真的会废掉。」

「啊啊……嗯、嗯……卡卡西……」

带土急促地喘息着，他的腿软软地搭在卡卡西的小臂上，脚背弓成了一条笔直的线，别说去踢他了，甚至还主动把双腿分得更开方便他的动作：「好……好奇怪……啊啊……好舒服……唔……要射……嗯、要射了……」

……他意外的挺有天赋的啊。卡卡西惊奇地看了他一眼，纯情的人说不定私底下比谁都要色情，现在他相信这种说法了。

「本来没想做到最后的，这样看来插进去应该也没关系吧。」

卡卡西轻轻笑了笑，抬高他的屁股，让那张湿润的嫣红小嘴慢慢吞下他的阴茎，随即在里面快速抽插起来。

「啊啊、啊、哈啊啊！好、好棒、啊……啊！」

带土尖叫着抽抽搭搭地流下了眼泪，居然刚被插入就痉挛着到达了高潮。卡卡西还以为他说的「要射了」只是说说而已，没想到竟然是真的……这家伙是有多敏感啊！

软滑火热的肠壁蠕动着裹紧了他的肉棒，卡卡西被他吸得差点射出来，在他屁股上抽了一下让他放松，又继续开始操干他。带土正处在高潮的极致快感之中，敏感点又被连续不断地冲撞着，叫得一声高过一声，哆哆嗦嗦地摇着流水的屁股去迎合他的抽送。

「啊啊、啊、嗯……我、不行……又要来了……呜……卡卡西……」

卡卡西搂着他的腰去把玩他挺立的阴茎，饱满的龟头上满是晶亮的淫液，马眼还在不断往外涌着淫水。他放慢了速度，一下下干得又深又重，最后射在了他的体内。带土张着嘴发出了几声无意义的高亢呻吟，又一次高潮了。这次他的阴茎在喷出精液以后，开始断断续续地喷尿。他羞耻得整张脸都红透了，淌着泪去挡卡卡西的眼睛：「呜呜……不要、不要看……好丢脸……」

「……」

这也太……

……真是太棒了……

卡卡西拉下他的手臂，目不转睛地看完了他哭着失禁的全过程。带土捂着脸哭得肝肠寸断，简直恨不得一死了之：「我已经失去身为人类的尊严了……」

「你是不是忘了你每次瘫痪在床的时候都是我扶你上的厕所，这算什么。」

「……」

带土的哭声一噎。

好像……的确是这样，但是这个和那个，不是一回事吧……！

卡卡西揽着他的肩，温声安慰他说：「往好处想，你爱踢人的习惯被矫正了一些，再来几次应该就会好得差不多了。」

带土瞪着他：「……你觉得我有那么傻吗？」

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，无辜地问：「难道我有骗你吗？那你到底还要不要再来几次？」

……可恶……

不过……真的很舒服……

带土的脸一点一点地涨红了，他咬着嘴唇，用细弱得几乎听不到的声音低低地应了一句：「……要。」

 

 

 

End


End file.
